Placaje eléctrico
Placaje eléctrico (Volt Tackle en inglés; ''ボルテッカー Borutekka'' en japonés), también llamado Tacleada de Voltios, es el Smash Final de Pikachu en Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''y en ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Es uno de los Smash Finales de transformación. Descripción Cuando Pikachu usa este movimiento, se convierte en una bola gigante de electricidad. Pikachu será capaz de volar a través del escenario a grandes velocidades, pudiendo controlar su dirección con la palanca de control. Un golpe con esta bola no tendrá mucha potencia, aunque esta puede aumentar dependiendo de cuantas veces Pikachu logre golpear al oponente. Sin embargo, al presionar cualquier botón de ataque, Pikachu creará una enorme descarga eléctrica con una potencia mucho mayor. El movimiento posee controles bastante inusuales; el jugador no controla a Pikachu directamente, sino que éste está atado a un punto pivote, y Pikachu se mueve alrededor del mismo. Este punto no puede atravesar terreno, aunque Pikachu si puede. El punto pivote va desapareciendo casi al final del movimiento, lo que explica porqué Pikachu se mueve más lento y no puede atravesar paredes durante ese tiempo. Mientras Pikachu esté bajo el efecto del Placaje eléctrico, le será imposible autodestruirse, de forma similar a los Smash Finales de Yoshi (Súper Dragón) y Sonic (Super Sonic). En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, el Placaje eléctrico crea una pequeña esfera que hace de guía de dirección para el jugador, la cual es inofensiva por sí misma. Galería Placaje eléctrico SSBB (1).jpg|Pikachu preparando su Smash Final. Placaje eléctrico SSBB (3).jpg|Pikachu embistiendo a Kirby, Mario y Fox. Placaje eléctrico SSBB (4).jpg|Se acabó el Smash Final, y parece que Pikachu está a punto de caer. Pikachu atacando con Placaje eléctrico SSB4 (3DS).png|Pikachu usando un ataque del Placaje Eléctrico en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Placaje eléctrico (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Placaje eléctrico en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Placaje eléctrico (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|El movimiento habiendo dado una descarga eléctrica. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Placaje eléctrico :PIKACHU, transformado en una bola de luz que puede atropellar a sus rivales. También puede volar para atrapar a los que escasean a base de saltos. Las chispas se hacen más intensas al pulsar el botón de ataque, pero su mayor inercia dificulta el movimiento. Corres el riesgo de caer, así que procura no emocionarte demasiado o te saldrá el tiro por la culata. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Volt Tackle :Pikachu, transformed into a ball of light that can slam into foes. It can also fly to chase down those who try to jump out of range. Sparks get stronger when you press the attack button. However, its increased inertia makes midair movement tough. If you get carried away flying, the effect will end, and you'll destroy yourself. Be careful it doesn't happen to you. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U Español right|90px :Placaje eléctrico :El Smash Final de Pikachu envuelve su cuerpo en una potente bola cargada de electricidad que se mueve por el escenario a toda velocidad. Puede arrollar a los rivales o también usar el botó de ataque para lanzar chispas. Prueba a usar la otra bolita de luz que vuela por delante de Pikachu para mantenerlo bajo control. Inglés :Volt Tackle :Pikachu's Final Smash turns its whole body into a powerful ball of electricity that darts around at high speed, tackling opponents. While Pikachu is charging around, press the attack button to unleash powerful sparks. There's also a little ball of light that flies ahead of Pikachu itself. Use that as a guide if Pikachu seems out of control! Origen Placaje eléctrico es un ataque en los [[Pokémon (universo)|videojuegos de Pokémon]], de tipo eléctrico, cuyas características son de una potencia de 120 y una precisión del 100%. Es un ataque que solo puede aprender Pichu mediante crianza de un Pikachu o un Raichu equipado con una Bolaluminosa. Este ataque consiste en que el Pokémon se cubre de electricidad, a la vez que va corriendo en dirección a su adversario, con ánimo de embestirlo. Al acertar, provoca bastante daño, pero devuelve un 1/3 del daño producido. Además, tiene un 10% de probabilidades de paralizar. El aspecto y método de controlar este Smash Final, así como su nombre en japonés tanto en la serie Pokémon como en la serie Super Smash Bros., son referencias al ataque Volteccer, el movimiento característico de Pulseman, el protagonista de un juego del mismo nombre lanzado para el Sega Mega Drive y desarrollado por Game Freak, compañía que desarrolla la serie Pokémon. Placaje electrico Pokemon Rubi.png|Placaje eléctrico en Pokémon Rubí. Volteccer Pulseman.png|Pulseman usando Volteccer en Pulseman. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Smash Final de transformación Categoría:Universo Pokémon Categoría:Ataques eléctricos